User blog:CullenStantonRutherford/Artwork showing Blog!
DeviantArt: http://justicewerewolf.deviantart.com/ Wysp: http://www.wysp.ws/justicewerewolf/ Sonic Related Artwork -Young Love- Veramy .png|Young Love Fern x Amy Rose Special Gift -KnucklesxRouge- Colored.png|Special Gift x Rogue Shadamy -Always there-.png|Always There x Amy Rose Fiery Passion -SilverxBlaze- colored.png|Fiery Passion x Silver Baine and Luna.png|Baine & Luna Tora finished.png|Tora Erya Bernadette - semireferencePlusColors.png|Erna Bernadette DA Icon Alistair Lotus.png|Alistair Lotus Callixa or Eris 1.png Lavo -Update finished- .png|Lavo Price Erin Qunal.png Ruza.png Eve 2 -Shaded-.png|Eve Redesign Tim, Zhade and Cherry -colored- 2.png|Fahchildrens and Shadamy children sonadow and Mephadow Children.png|Test Tube Fankids More Sonic Couple Pairings.png|More Fankids Cherry -colored-.png|Cherry Rose Fankid Anglia -Color-.png|Anglia The Dark Tube Fankid Shadow The Hedgehog -Design change-.png|Redesign Shadow Mathias Leavitt x Alistair Lotus -Sleeping- -Finished-.png|Alistair and Mathias Derak Finish.png|Derak Eliona.png|Redesign Eliona Not Your Concern -DaemonDan-.png MAdHaTTeR -Raibyo-.png Sorry about your Parents.png Was Only Me and My Disgrace -Renja-.png Come with me Now -Nisih-.png Osiris and Alistair -Crack pairing- Digitial.png Priest -Effects-.png|Priest Redesign Magus -Effects-.png|Redesign Magus Waiting for Still Morning -Lavo Price-.png|Waiting For Still Morning Sketch of Lavo Price 1.png|Sketch of Lavo 1 Sketch of Lavo Price 2.png|Sketch of Lavo 2 An attempt in Lavo reference.png Sleepy Lavo -Effects Lavo-.png|Something really random lol Lavo Price 3.png|Yep... Challenge character -Exorcism by Creep P- .png|- FC Challenge for the wiki .w. - Oyasumi .png Inked Male Lavo -Possibly.png|Male Lavo. . . ? Rodrick color1.png|Rodrick Prince Price GenderBend Dovi -Idenitiy-.png|Very few times I color non-digital Lavo and Rodrick Sketch.png|A Sketch I did of Lavo and Rodrick, Now I will color it at some point Lavo and Rodrick Finished.png|Ooooh Boy, Just Oooo Boy lol Quick Sketch of Lavo.png|Lavo Sketch -Drawing tablet- Lavo's eye.png|Lavo's Eye Sketch/color -Drawing Tablet- Rodrick Test 1.png Eve Test 2.png Priest The Shadow wolf Redesign.png|- Look at those legs, arms and hands qwq - Rosevell Redesign.png Sasha Jones.png Lavo Price up for Crack pairing.png Doodles 1.png Lavo -Bye Bye Baby Blue- Lyrics.png Lavo -Bye Bye Baby Blue- Without Lyrics.png Krow Graveglow 1.png|Krow Graveglow Drawing IvoryGrace -Be Mine-.png|IvoryGrace Lavo Price -Sketch-.png Lavo Cosplay 2!Dante or Version of Lavo.png|Lavo Price (Either Cosplaying as DMC2 Dante or something else; Cause no wings lol) White and Blue -Lavo Price-.png|White, blue and Pink -Lavo Price- Eve Drawing 1.png Verna Drawing 1.png|Verna The Mink Drawing Verna Body Drawing 1.png|Who miss this girl, Like seriously? lol -Verna The Mink- Anti-Lavo 2.png|Anti-Lavo sketch of her Lavo Sketch 2.png Let me be your Corrupted Angel - Lavo.png 20 years later sketch.png Lavo Demonic Post-Apocalyptic.png|Demon Post-Apocalyptic Lavo Hunter Lyrium (Anti-Lavo).png|Lyrium Anmut (True Anti-Lavo) Lavo - Corruption Angelo - Finished.png|Corrupted Angelo Lavo dun dun Lavo Price 44 years old.png Lavo Price -Cosplay Samson from Dragon Age Inquisition-.png Contest June 2017 -Cosplay Heroes or Villains-.png Rodrick Prince -Cosplaying Vergil from Devil May Cry 3-.png|Rodrick Prince -Cosplaying as Vergil- Stringer -Lavo as Dante 2-.png Lily -Head picture-.png|Head drawing Not another step closer -Lily-.png|:. Not another step closer .: -Lily Drawing- Neptune Drawing 1.png|Neptune -A character I made for a Friend's Manga on DeviantArt- Let this be the end for this puppet -Lavo-.png July Contest Entry.png Lavo Price -Color scheme of a form of Red-.png -Work in progress-.png Lavo Price -Persona 5 Style -.png Rodrick Prince -Persona 5 Style -.png July Contest Entry 2.png Adoptable 1 -Russian Blue Color scheme-.png Lineless Artwork -Brian color.png Lineless Artwork -Brian.png Brian -Relaxing-.png Brian 2.png 2017 -Lavo Price casting- .png Lavo -Combat outfit for Apocalyptic-.png Bukimi -redesign-.png|Bukimi Unsil -2017- Melody 1.png|Melody - FowlFox/Owl Kupfer 1.png|More Fox/owls - Kupfer Chad Ref.png|-Traditional Drawing - Fox/owl - Chad Inferus and Lavo -In costume -color-.png|Lavo and Inferus -Forgot to put this here- Raining men -Song related -.png|Lavo and Inferus again Albina.png Crack Pairings lol This is to just make it different from my 'normal' artwork... lol Lavo Price and Mars -Crack pairing-.png|Lavo and Mars -Cuddle Pairing- character XavekxEve.png MarsxVirus.png|[ Neither of these are my characters lol] LarsonxLavo.png ClashxAdriana.png|( Characters not mine ) EvexLavo 1.png|Eve and Lavo Gift Art to friends. Mars -Saren- Gift.png|Mars Character -Drawing Tablet test 1- Rustic -Gift-.png|Rustic for Dj -Drawing Tablet test 2- Adriana.png|Adrina (Froz) Clash By Cullen.png|Clash ( CoD ) Moros .png|For Saren [ Something very, very late at the time, but yes, I did do this picture] All Artwork can be found on my DeviantArt. Category:Artwork Category:Blog posts